Back Hug: Three Seconds
by chaejii
Summary: Namjoon senang bisa memeluk Seokjin walau hanya untuk tiga detik. a BTS's NamJin fanfiction w/ slight VKook and Hoseok. T menjerumus ke M (?)


Namjoon senang bisa memeluk Seokjin walau hanya untuk tiga detik

.

.

.

.

 **Back Hug**

a **NamJin** fanfiction

w/ slight! VKook

.

.

.

.

Namjoon sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Lebih tepatnya, pura-pura sibuk. Dia sedang malas mendengarkan ocehan Hoseok yang berisik seperti biasa. Ditambah lagi dengan Seokjin yang juga ikut-ikutan berisik.

Sudah setengah jam Namjoon berada dirumah Hoseok namun dia hanya duduk kalem. Seminggu lalu Hoseok mengundangnya beserta Seokjin untuk menginap dirumahnya dan menonton film horror bersama di tv baru yang dikirim orangtua Hoseok seminggu yang lalu. Awalnya Namjoon senang-senang saja, kan ada Seokjin jugaㅡ pria yang sudah lama Namjoon sukai _ehem_. Eh tapi ternyata saat dia datang, perkataan Hoseok jadi membuat moodnya rusak.

"Aku juga mengajak Taehyung dan Jungkook"

Namjoon jadi malas. Dikiranya, hanya dia dan Seokjin yang diajak. Apalagi yang diajak itu Taehyung dan Jungkook; duo bocah yang hiperaktif, berisik, dan menyebalkan. Namjoon dan Taehyung itu saudara sepupu dan mereka tinggal di flat yang sama. Namjoon sudah bosan nonton dengan Taehyung. Apalagi Taehyung itu berisik dan hampir setiap hari Namjoon selalu dibuat kesal dan berujung ribut dengan sepupunya yang kekanakan itu. Sedangkan Jungkook, dia adalah pacarnya Taehyung yang tak kalah berisik dan menyebalkan.

Pernah suatu hari Taehyung mengajak Jungkook nonton drama bareng di flat mereka... Waktu itu Namjoon pulang larut malam setelah mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Dia lelah dan mau cepat-cepat tidur tapi saat mau tidur, pasangan kekasih berisik itu malah menangis dengan keras di ruang tamu. Ayolah mereka berdua itu berisik dan mereka nangis tengah malam hanya karena nonton drama slot Rabu-Kamis? Seperti gadis remaja saja.

Sejak saat itu Namjoon bersumpah akan menumpang tidur ditempat lain jika Jungkook ada di flat mereka.

Dan sekarang, apa lagi? Sudah ada Hoseok, ditambah Taehyung dan Jungkook, Namjoon jadi pening sendiri memikirkan akan jadi apa dia dirumah Hoseok.

Hingga suara-suara yang sangat Namjoon kenali terdengar menggema di rumah Hoseok.

"Kami datang!"

dan Namjoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Namjoon menyukai Seokjin.

Pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya namun berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya. Pria yang punya senyuman manis dan bibir cherry tebal kesukaannya. Pria yang selalu menghiasi mimpi indahnya, _ehem_.

Dan Hoseok, sahabat sekaligus teman nongkrongnya mengetahui fakta itu. _Sok ok_ , dan menjanjikan bahwa Hoseok akan membantu Namjoon untuk dekat dengan Seokjin.

Memang sedikit membatu; salah satunya dengan cara mengajak mereka main bersama seperti sekarang ini. Tapi itu semua akan percuma kalau Hoseok juga mengajak sepupunya ikut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung.

Kalau ada Taehyung dan mulut embernya yang bocor itu Namjoon jadi tidak terlihat keren. Taehyung selalu membocorkan kecerobohannya pada semua teman Namjoon termasuk Seokjin.

Taehyung bahkan menceritakan perihal ibu Namjoon yang takut piringnya pecah saat Namjoon hendak membantu, didepan Seokjin.

Hingga ocehan Taehyung berdampak fatal.

Yang tadinya Namjoon mau membantu Seokjin memasak saat mereka menginap di rumah Seokjin, Seokjin menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Namjoon dan berkata; **"Tolong jangan hancurkan dapurku"**

Namjoon jadi sangat ingin 'berterimakasih' pada Taehyung, adik kesayangannya itu

.

.

Namjoon tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Seokjin. Pria manis itu bahkan hampir meneteskan liurnya saat tidak sengaja melihat Seokjin topless dan hanya memakai handuk, berkeliling di ruang belakang rumah Hoseok.

Apalagi Seokjin baru selesai mandi hingga wangi tubuhnya berhasil menyapa indera penciumannya hingga merangsang _adik Namjoon yang lain_ bangun.

Hingga Hoseok berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Namjoon, liurmu menetes!" bisik Hoseok tepat ditelinganya. Namun tetap saja terdengar oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Namjoon kembali harus menahan malu karena Taehyung dan pacarnya malah menertawainya.

Dia harus lebih ekstra hati-hati. Takut takut nanti Taehyung cerita pada Seokjin kalau Namjoon meneteskan liur karena melihat dia telanjang.

"Jangan bicara apapun pada Seokjin atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Namjoon ketika melihat Seokjin sudah masuk ke kamar Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya mangut-mangut dan mengatakan _Ok_ sambil terus menahan tawa.

Dan ternyata...

Acara nonton mereka malam ini berjalan membosankan.

Tadinya mau menonton film horror tapi dvd yang dibawa Taehyung malah tidak bisa digunakan. Hoseok juga tidak punya koleksi film bagus.

Akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan menonton drama slot Sabtu-Minggu kesukaan Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Seokjin.

Mereka bertiga fokus menonton tepat didepan tv sedangkan Namjoon dan Hoseok duduk di sofa. Hoseok sudah hampir tidur hingga tiba-tiba pria itu bangun dan mengagetkan yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _truth or dare_?"

tak disangka, usulan Hoseok itu mendapat respon baik dari yang lain

.

ㅡ **Back** **Hug** ㅡ

.

Permainan mereka dimulai dari memutar botol. Siapa yang ditunjuk oleh kepala botol itu, dia harus pilih mau truth, dare, atau minum segelas bir.

Dan sialnya, Namjoon mendapat giliran pertama untuk dikerjai.

"Hyung, mau truth atau dare?" Taehyung bertanya dengan semangat. Ini kesempatan bagus baginya untuk mengerjai hyung cerobohnya itu.

Namjoon mendengus.

Namjoon sangat yakin pasti Taehyung memang punya dendam pribadi padanya dan sudah sangat siap mengerjainya.

"Apa truthnya?"

"Pilih dulu! Mau truth atau dare!"

 _Kenapa nyolot sekali sih_ , pikir Namjoon.

"Hmm, truth deh"

Dan Taehyung terkikik sementara Hoseok menatap Namjoon penuh arti.

"Jujur, bagaimana Seokjin hyung dimatamu"

Sumpah demi bibir merah Seokjin, Namjoon ingin sekali membunuh sepupunya itu.

Itu bukan terdengar seperti pertanyaan tapi lebih kepada perintah(?)

 _Kenapa harus pertanyaan seperti itu sih?_

dan yang namanya disebut ㅡSeokjin maksudnyaㅡ terlihat salah tingkah.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang juga kini sedang menatapnya. Kalau Seokjin boleh jujur, dia juga penasaran akan jawaban Namjoon.

Namjoon menggaruk lehernya, bingung mau jawab apa.

"Ayo Namjoon, jawab" ucap Hoseok

"Iya hyung, aku penasaran" tambah lagi Jungkook

"Cepat hyung. Durasi!" si Taehyung juga ikut-ikutan. Dia bahkan sudah sangat gemas.

"Iya ish!" Namjoon jadi kesal.

Namjoon tersenyum kikuk.

"Umm, Seokjin hyung sangat manis"

"Hanya itu?" Taehyung tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban yang Namjoon berikan.

"Iya memangnya apa lagi?!" suara Namjoon meninggi karena adiknya jelas sekali sedang menjebaknya.

"Ah payah"

dan botol yang mereka gunakan main sudah melayang tepat mengenai wajah tampan Taehyung.

Permainan pun berlanjut beberapa kali hingga botol menunjuk kearah Seokjin.

Kini, giliran Jungkook yang bertanya.

"Hyung, mau truth atau dare?"

"Truth" jawab Seokjin mantap.

Namjoon tampak menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan apa yang akan berikan Jungkook.

"Apa hyung punya orang yang sedang dekat dengamu?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook sukses merubah suasana yang tadinya berisik jadi diam.

Terlebih lagi, Namjoon yang jantungnya mendadak berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat.

"Sepertinya, ya.."

Otomatis Namjoon langsung murung.

Dia merasa bahwa bukan hanya dirinya lah yang sedang berusaha mendekati Seokjin.

Hoseok yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Namjoon langsung tersenyum.

"Aahh, ayo lanjutkan!"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan putaran botol hingga berhenti tepat didepan Namjoon.

"Kali ini aku mau dare saja!" ucap Namjoon seketika.

Kali ini, Seokjin yang memberikan dare.

Semua penasaran dengan dare apa yang akan Seokjin berikan. Termasuk Taehyung yang nampak antusias.

Seokjin tampak diam sejenak sambil terus menatap Namjoon.

"Peluk aku dari belakang selama tiga detik"

Semua nampak terkejut. Bahkan mata Jungkook sampai melotot saking kagetnya.

"Hyungㅡ" Namjoon menganga

"Tidak mau? Kalau gitu minum bir saja" Seokjin sudah hendak menuangkan bir kedalam gelas hingga gerakannya terhenti ketika Namjoon dengan sigap menghentikan tangannya.

"Aㅡaku mau"

jelas saja. Kapan lagi Namjoon bisa peluk Seokjin kan?

Tak apa walau cuma tiga detik.

Namjoon beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk dipeluk, _ehm_.

Namjoon tampak ragu namun tiba-tiba Seokjin menarik kedua tangan Namjoon hingga tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Seokjin.

satu detik, Jungkook meremas lengan Taehyung saking gemasnya

dua detik, Hoseok dan Taehyung tertawa keras sambil memukul satu sama lain

tiga detik, Namjoon menempelkan hidungnya di leher Seokjin dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

 ** _Mimpi apa aku bisa dapat_** **Jackpot?** Namjoon tak henti-hentinya bersyukur dalam hati.

 **Namjoon senang bisa memeluk Seokjin walau hanya untuk tiga detik**

.

.

.

 **Fin~**

.

.

.

Aloha?

Ini saya, **chaeji**

Akun saya bermasalah ㅠㅠ

Jadi saya mempublish FF disini karena entah kenapa email saya bermasalah dan tidak bisa login.

Setelah saya pikir-pikir, saya berencana akan mempublish FF oneshoot di akun ini saja.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan dan feelnya gak dapet huhuㅠㅠ

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! :)

x

x

x

btw, apa kalian baper pas liat NamJin back hug challenge? Sumpah saya jejeritan hehehe xD

Mereka jadi makin **terang-terangan**

dha aku bisa apa wkwkwk


End file.
